Hairpin
by Seiravian Rushiel
Summary: Seringkali mereka bersama tapi mereka tak pernah membahas masa lalu masing-masing. Jadi Yona memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kita semua tahu umur Zeno. Tapi umur kalian berapa?" Dia tahu mungkin itu langkah yang salah, tapi dia tidak tahan lagi. Hak agaknya keterlaluan kali ini / HakYona / For Yona (and Kija)'s birthday! / DLDR! And please enjoy your reading!
**Hairpin © Seiravian Rushiel**

 **Akatsuki no Yona © Kusanagi Mizuho**

 **The characters aren't mine but this story is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas yang terik menemani perjalanan mereka menuju perbatasan Kerajaan Kai dan Kerajaan Kouka. Suasana hening yang selalu terjadi ketika mereka berjalan sudah terlalu biasa. Hanya berseling ringisan, keluhan, dan permintaan untuk beristirahat. Meskipun menamakan diri mereka bandit, punya perangai yang sedikit menyeramkan, penduduk desa sama sekali tidak terganggu. Malah, The Happy Hungry Bunch and Dark Dragon ini dianggap malaikat penolong.

Suatu ketika setelah melewati bagian awal hutan lebat, Yoon berhenti. "Kita istirahat di sini."

Tubuhnya berbalik dan segala macam perintah standar agar mereka bisa bermalam di hutan bisa sukses. Hak mencari kayu bakar, Jaeha membuat api unggun, Kija mengurus tenda, Shinah dan Ao sepakat untuk belajar menyalakan api. Sementara Yoon memaksa Zeno agar tidak bermalas-malasan, Yona diminta membidik burung liar untuk dijadikan santapan.

Begitulah keseharian sederhana mereka sampai makan malam. Mungkin agak terkesan kaku tapi sebenarnya tingkah konyol Kija saat merinding disko digoda Jaeha sangatlah menarik untuk ditonton. Belum lagi mulut Hak yang tidak kalah usilnya. Yoon juga tidak mau ketinggalan memarahi mereka agar tenang dan menjaga pakaian mereka tetap bersih.

"Mengertilah, pekerjaan rumah kalian ini dilakukan lelaki tampan dan jenius. Bukan pembantu."

"Kami mengerti, _Okaa_ - _san_."

"Jangan panggil aku ' _Okaa-san_!'"

Sangat disayangkan, Shinah lebih senang bergerumul dengan pemikiran sendiri. Jadi dialah manusia paling tenang di sini.

Di samping itu, Yona yang sejak tadi tertawa lepas menyaksikan semua kejadian konyol teman-temannya tiba-tiba mengatupkan bibir. Sangat mendadak. Sampai-sampai Kija berhenti mengibaskan cakarnya ke laba-laba imajinasi yang menggantungkan di udara.

"Ada apa, _Hime-san_?" tanya Hak heran.

"Kita tidak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Kita semua tahu umur Zeno. Tapi, umur kalian berapa?"

Semua saling bertukar pandang dan kesunyian bermandikan gesekan kaki jangkrik membuat pemandangan ini terasa ganjil.

Jaeha menyunggingkan senyum paling menawannya. Tidak lupa mengibaskan poni. "Aku yakin akulah yang paling muda di sini. Kulitku putih bersih seperti porselen mahal dan harumku sama dengan wanginya dengan mawar yang baru mekar."

"Jaeha, hentikan. Itu menyebalkan."

Samar-samar terdengar suara retakan dari arah Jaeha. Bukan, bukan berasal dari hati. Tapi dari tulang kepala. Hak baru saja memukul hal paling menjengkelkannya.

"Aku baru 17 tahun," kata Yoon, menunjuk diri sendiri. Entah sedang membanggakan diri atau apa tapi itu cukup sukses membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan karena takjub. Diumur semuda itu dia bisa mengurus enam orang menyusahkan yang lebih tua darinya.

"Zeno, Zeno! Zeno umurnya juga 17 tahun!"

"Kami tahu." sahut orang-odang datar.

"Kenapa kalian bereaksi begitu?" rengek Zeno kecewa.

"Shinah, umurmu sendiri berapa?" tanya Yona, menoleh ke pemilik topeng berbulu. Semua mata berbelok juga dengan penasaran, menunggu-nunggu tanggapan pemuda setinggi 180 cm.

Ada hening yang sangat lama. Mengingatkan Yona pada waktu pertama kalinya Shinah mengucapkan nama si tupai Ao di goa dulu.

"Aku... lupa."

"Sungguh? Kau lupa umurmu sekarang?" Yoon kelihatan bersemangat menayainya.

Shinah mengangguk.

"Kau ingat tanggal lahirmu?"

Shinah menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Yona.

"Aku, aku! Seiryuu sekarang baru berusia 17 tahun dan tanggal lahirnya 3 Januari!" jawab Zeno riang, mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi supaya kelihatan pintar.

Kenyataannya, semua orang melongo. Termasuk Ao.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanya Kija, mengabaikan fakta jika saja Zeno bisa berbohong.

"Hakuryuu, bukankah ulang tahunmu kemarin?"

"EHHH?!"

Semua kepala melejit pada Kija, kecuali Hak. Kija mengetuk-ngetuk dua ujung jari telunjuknya, pipinya memerah malu. "B-Begitulah."

"Oh ya, Shiro Hebi pernah bilang dia sering mengadakan perayaan saat dia ulang tahun." kata Hak menambah kayu bakar dengan cuek lalu memandang Yoon datar. "Jadi, apakah kita akan minum-minum sekarang?"

"Umir fisik Ryokuryuu yang paling tua di sini. 25 tahun." celetuk Zeno mengingatkan kenyataan pahit bagi Jaeha.

Lagi-lagi bunyi retakan kaca yang hanya bisa didengar Jaeha di gendang telinganya. Naga Hijau segera berdeham, melipat tangan di dada. "Tidak mungkin. Setidaknya Hak pasti seumuran denganku."

"Hak masih muda kok." cetus Yona polos, mengembungkan pipinya yang putih porselen. "Dia beda dua tahun denganku."

Yona memperhatikan wajah-wajah didepannya berubah menjadi sangsi. Mengatakan jika Yona bercanda. Siapapun bakal merasabehitu melihat tampang menakutkan dan gelap milik Hak. Merasa diremehkan, Yona pun segera balas bersedekap, mengangkat dagu agar kelihatan meyakinkan.

"Hak lahir 9 Agustus. Aku ingat dia mengaku lebih tua dua tahun karena dia seumuran dengan..." Kata-kata itu tertenti di tenggorokannya.

Sekujur tubuh Yona kaku melihat lintasan gambar Soowon dalam benaknya. Sejenak kepalanya pusing, bayang-bayang Soowon menarik pedang dari perut ayahnya dan pertemuannya di Sensui kembali menguar bebas.

Beruntung Hak memahami gelagatnya. Jadi sebagai tingkah laku penolong, ia menyenggol Yona keras. "Minum. Ambilkan sakenya."

Yoon berteriak berang. "Ah, tidak! Jika kalian sekecil itu, tidak ada yang boleh minum-minum di sini selain Jaeha dan Kija sekarang!"

"Zeno juga!"

"Ya, Zeno juga boleh."

"Yoon curaaaang!"

Jaeha bersorak sorai. Kija terang-terangan menak sementara Hak mengerut tidak suka. Karena dari kecil dia sudah kebal diajak minum-minum Mundeok.

"Hah? Kecil? Memang menurutmu aku berusia berapa?"

Yoon menyeringai. "Yona terlihat seperti adikku. Dia sangat muda dan aku baru 17 tahun. Jadi sudah pasti, kau baru seumuran Shinah. Dan itu jelas tidak boleh."

"Tidak ada aturan minum-minum di tengah hutan. Berikan aku sakenya!"

"Hak, sekarang aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil aku 'kakak'." kata Kija membuka-tutup cakarnya. Memberikan senyuman sinis yang selalu diberikannya kala gemas pada Hak.

Hak menjawab datar dan sopan. "Tidak. Apa jadinya Raijyuu memanggil Shiro Hebi kakak? Raisin akan mengutukku."

"Ayolah, Hak. Kau masih kecil. Berhenti merengek dan kembalilah ke dalam tenda." Jaeha memegang gelas bercekung datar dengan gerakan khas mengaduk cairan sake di dalamnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaeha harus mendengar tulangnya berderak saat pukulan tak manusiawi mendarat di hidungnya.

" _Hime-sama_ , kalau boleh tahu, umurmu berapa sekarang?" Kija bertanya sangat manis duduk si samping Yona.

Yona tampak berpikir, dan menjawab lambat-lambat. "Hari ini, umurku 17 tahun."

"Oh, begitu. Berarti Hak baru 19 tahun ya? Hah, kau terlalu muda untuk mendampingi Tuan Putri!" Kija menepuk dadanya angkuh, yang membuatnya tampak semakin konyol.

"Hah? Aku _baru_ akan berumur 19 tahun bulan Agustus nanti."

Berpasang-pasang mata bwrgeser ke satu pusat. Dihujani tatapan kaget, Yona mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Apa?"

"Kau berulang tahun hari ini?!"

.

.

.

Yona sudah bilang berulang kali kalau mereka terlambat jika ingin merayakannya dan tidak hentinya meyakinkan mereka bahwa hadiah-hadiah spesial sama sekali tidak diperlukan.

Mungkin ini salahnya juga yang memancing topik ulang tahun. Tapi dia tidak tahan lagi. Sudah setahun sejak itu berlalu, dia bahkan sempat ingin melupakan segala kesedihan di ulang tahun ke-16nya yang berbekas.

Dia berpikir menghapus kenangan buruk dengan kenangan baru adalah cara yang patut dicoba. Ia memiliki teman seperjalanan yang berharga dan ia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. Mereka terbiasa berpencar saat beristirahat dan kebanyakan tutup mulut saat bersama jadi Yona pikir malam tadi sangatlah tepat untuk memulainya.

Namun tidak disangka-sangka kenangan Soowon kembali muncul, mengacaukan sedikit alur yang terjadi. Itu sebenarnya tidak masalah. Yang paling bikin tidak tega adalah Kija yang bersumpah akan membelikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Yona jika sampai di pasar desa besok pagi.

Saat itu, Yona cuma bisa berterima kasih, menolak kado pelukan mesum Jaeha dan menerima bunga yang dirangkai jadi mahkota oleh Shinah.

"Terima kasih. Benar-benar terima kasih." Tutur Yona tulus. Senyumannya yang lembut bagaikan bolu kukus mampu menenangkan hati Kija.

"Nona! Ini hadiah dari Zeno!"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari Ouryuu, akrobatik ceria dan senandung bahagia lagu traditionalnya memeriahkan hutan malam itu.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahun Yona, sebagai gantinya besok kita makan malam enak!"

" _Banzai_! Kalian, ayo cepat membungkuk!"

" _Arigatou_ , _Okaa-san_!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku bukan ibu kalian!"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin berhembus rendah mewarnai gelombang kegelapan pekat yang damai.

Alih-alih terlelap dalam mimpi indah, Yona memutuskan menghabiskan waktu dini hari dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sisa-sisa semangat berpesta masih melekat dalam dirinya.

Lukisan langit di angkasa menjadi pemandangan paling luar biasa cantik yang tidak pernah terlepas dari Yona. Bulan bersembunyi di balik awan, hanya untuk sesaat sebelum menyalakan sinarnya ke seluruh penjuru hutan yang gelap.

Entah ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau bukan, yang jelas kini alat panah dan belati mungil berada di pundak dan kedua tangannya.

Yona mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan tubuhnya meresapi keadaan hutan. Mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan, ia mulai menghunusnya sesuai gerakan yang diajarkan.

Hak pernah mengatakan bahwa pedang tidak digunakan secara asal, melainkan dengan memperhitungkan gerak lawan dan insting membunuh. Sejauh ini Yona sudah melatih yang terakhir dengan membiasakan diri dalam membidik hewan dan membedahnya tapi memperhitungan serangan musuh lalu menghindar dari balasan yang lebih kuat, itulah kekurangannya.

Ia mulai berpikir meminta Jaeha atau Shinah sebagai lawan latihnya besok malam, kemudian semak-semak sebelah timurnya berbunyi. Bergesek-gesek.

Desingan bilah besi sontak berhenti, tertuju ke kumpulan-kumpulan daun tersebut. Kakinya melebar membentuk pertahanan dasar, satu tangannya menurunkan busur serta menarik panah. Kini mode menyerangnya berubah dari jarak dekat menjadi jarak jauh.

Karena terlalu waspada, dia jadi lupa menerka-nerka. Siapa yang ada di sana? Atau apa sesungguhnya itu? Beruang? Serigala? Atau prajurit dari daratan Kai? Jika itu adalah pengelana seperti mereka, Yona sebaiknya menurunkan senjata agar tak menakuti.

Tapi itu datang lagi. Bayangan yang melesat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Secepat kilat ia merubah titik sasaran dan melepaskannya dengan satu tarikan penuh.

Berhasil?

Tidak.

Manik-manik ungu Yona justru melebar melihat panahnya ditangkap dan dihancurkan dengan sangat mudah. Ia kemudian hendak menyerang lagi sebelum suara bass khas menjamah telinga.

" _Hime-san_ ,"

Hak.

Pemuda itu keluar dari balik pohon, bertampang malas seperti biasa. Bajunya yang selalu dipasang lengkap meliuk-meliuk mengikuti angin.

"Hak, bukannya sudah tidur?" Yona menurunkan busurnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik." Hak menggaruk kepala tidak gatal. "Langkah kakimu benar-benar harus dilatih biar lebih diam. Atau kau harus melepas sepatu-sepatu itu."

"Ini gara-gara rumput!"

Senyim mengejek yang jadi ciri khas muncul. "Hee, kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku berkeliling sejak tadi melihatmu latihan. Bagaimana kau mau menyerang musuh jika mengendalikan hawa keberadaan saja tidak bisa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Hak selalu menjagaku."

Bunyi panah menancap di papan target terngiang. Hak tidak habis pikir mengapa purti yang dia cintai selalu mempermainkan perasaannya dengan sedemikian polos dan manis.

" _Hime-san_ , sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini. Aku tidak suka caramu menerjang bahaya. Meskipun kau punya kemampuan luar biasa, aku ingin kau tetap ingat bahwa kau perempuan."

Yona mengembungkan pipinya. "Sudah kubilang itu tidak masalah. Hak pasti akan datang tepat waktu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang akan datang ketika aku memanggilmu?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Hak menekan satu tangannya yang bebas ke wajah. Sungguh. Wanita ini sangat hebat. Alih-alih memasuki umur ke 17 membuatnya semakin dewasa, Yona justru makin kosong soal kisah romansa. Sudah seharusnya Hak tidak berharap banyak. Terutama sejak tragedi itu.

"Hak," Yona melangkah melewati jarak yang terbentang. "Temani aku berlatih sebentar."

Umumnya, jika ini berbentuk pertanyaan, Hak akan menolak. Tapi sebagai pengawal yang pernah menyandang gelar pemimpin kepala suku, Hak tidak punya kuasa menolak perintah.

.

.

.

"Cukup."

Yona menekan kakinya ke tanah sekeras mungkin agar tidak terjengkang ke belakang karena tangkisan kuat Hak. Ia meringis, membiarkan tubuh berkeringatnya menyesuaikan suhu dengan atmosfer yang ada.

"Ayo, kembali. Sudah hampir subuh. Kau harus menyimpan tenaga untuk perjalanan nanti."

Yona mengangguk dalam diam. Menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan selagi mengikuti langkah lebar Hak untuk kembali ke tenda.

Udara mulai menghangat, menciptakan embun-embun pagi di setiap daun hijau yang tak sengaja diperhatikannya. Cocok sekali menggambarkan perasaannya hari ini. Tenang, tidak berkecamuk dalam gelisah.

Tidak. Jantungnya berguncang dan dadanya sesak mengingat ulang tahunnya terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa ada yang spesial. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Bukan kebisuan Hak yang dia harapkan.

Dia ingin Hak.

"Hak," Pemuda itu segera berbalik dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Melupakan apa?"

"Apa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

" _Hime_ - _san_ , kalau kita sedang main tebak-tebakan, berikan aku petunjuk agar bisa menebaknya dengan benar." katanya mulai tampak sebal.

Yona tertawa kecewa. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

"Tunggu," Hak menahan pergelangan Yona agar mereka berhadapan. Sisa-sisa panah yang tadi ia hancurkan kembali ia pegang dan Yona menatap ingin tahu saat tali busurnya dipotong secara tiba-tiba untuk mengikat ujung dua panah.

Setelah itu Hak berbalik. Menggunakan punggungnya yang tinggi sebagai tameng. Yona berusaha berjinjit dan mencoba mengintip dengan memutari Hak, tapi selalu kalah cepat.

"Hak, kau buat apa? Mainan baru?"

"Mainan macam apa yang pakai panah?" jawab Hak datar.

"Terus, apa?"

"Ini," Yona memejamkan mata ketika Hak memegang rambutnya. Menyelipkan sesuatu yang keras juga tajam. Ketika Hak menjauh, hangat yang Yona selau dambakan berkurang.

"A-Apa ini?" Reflek, Yona menyentuh benda dingin itu. Merabanya dari atas sampai bahwa dan tak menemukan gambaran apapaun.

"Ambil saja." Hak mengedikkan dagunya.

Yona menurutinya, memungut benda itu dari kepala dan terserang kejut jantung gratis yang mematikan. Sesaat pandangannya tidak fokus sebelum kepalanya terangkat. Memandangi senyum muram Hak.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Selama termangu, Yona memperhatikan tekstur kasar jepitan tersebut. Tungkainya terbuat dari tubuh panah, hiasannya terdiri dari campuran benang yang ditata dan runcing besi panah, kemudian yang terakhir rincingan lucu yang entah Hak dapatkan dari mana.

Harusnya hasilnya berantakan. Hak benar-benar hebat. Kemampuan rumah tangga yang tidak diragukan lagi memang cocok sebagai pendamping Yoon. Kira-kira itu yang Yona pikirkan.

Sampai kalimat tak terlupakan menghanyutkannya lagi.

 _"Aku menyukai rambutmu, Yona. Seperti warna langit fajar."_

Terdengar manis. Yona tidak bisa melupakan manis suara Soowon. Terlalu manis sampai rasanya dia mual.

Hak memegang pipinya, mencium keningnya sesaat, lalu memeluknya erat-erat dalam jeda waktu singkat. Deru napas Hak menerpa ceruk lehernya.

Mungkin karena hormon, pipi Yona memanas. "Hak?"

"Yona..."

Gadis itu menahan napas. Hak menekan kepalanya ke bahu. Membuatnya semakin leluasa menghirup aroma tenang Raijyuu.

"Yona _Hime-san_ , tetaplah hidup. Tetaplah bercahaya. Tetaplah jadi fajar yang menyongsong dengan keberanian. Tetaplah... Tetaplah menjadi sinar hangat yang menjadi tempatku berpulang."

Yona tidak mampu menahan aliran air matanya. Tempatnya untuk pulang? _Hak, kau salah. Aku sudah mengambil kebebasanmu, kan?_

" _Hime-san_ ," Hak memanggilnya dengan suara berat, memiringkan kepala guna menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di leher.

"Aku suka padamu."

 _Ah, jadi ini alasanmu tetap disisiku?_

.

.

.

 **The (Happy) End**

 **A/N:**

Hai, saya author baru yang mau ikut menyumbangkan imajinasi liarnya di dunia Kerajaan Kouka.

Saya khawatir ini agak OOC, khususnya Hak karena Hak kan tipe easy-going banget dan demennya bercanda.

Oh ya, fict ini dalam rangka merayakan ultah Yona dan Kija juga. Happy birthday Hime-sama, Hakuryuu! Melihat gambar modern!AU Kusanagi-sensei membuat saya doki-doki.

Anywa, saya telanjur greget pengen Hak mengakui perasaannya padahal ending aslinya gak begini. Jadi di bawah bakal saya bikin another ending ya.

.

.

.

 **Another Ending**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Selama termangu, Yona memperhatikan tekstur kasar jepitan tersebut. Tungkainya terbuat dari tubuh panah, hiasannya terdiri dari campuran benang yang ditata dan runcing besi panah, kemudian yang terakhir rincingan lucu yang entah Hak dapatkan dari mana.

Harusnya hasilnya berantakan. Hak benar-benar hebat. Kemampuan rumah tangga yang tidak diragukan lagi memang cocok sebagai pendamping Yoon. Kira-kira itu yang Yona pikirkan.

Sampai kalimat tak terlupakan menghanyutkannya lagi.

 _"Aku menyukai rambutmu, Yona. Seperti warna langit fajar."_

Terdengar manis. Yona tidak bisa melupakan manis suara Soowon. Terlalu manis sampai rasanya dia mual. Terlalu mengundang air mata berjatuhan di pelupuknya.

" _Hime-san_?!"

Yona ambruk di rumput. Menutup mulutnya sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengeluarkan teriakan kesalnya seperti di Awa. Padahal sudah lama sekali, dan terakhir kali bertemu Soowon, dia tidak sehisteris ini.

"Maafkan aku, Putri." Hak menariknya ke dalam dekapan. Hanya satu tangan. Dia tidak berani berbuat yang lebih lancang lagi. Suaranya kelihatan sedih.

 _Hak_ _pasti tidak bermaksud begitu. Ya, kan? Tapi mengapa air mataku tidak berhenti? Pedih sekali. Hatiku seperti tersayat._

"Aku..." Akhirnya Hak membuka suara. "Aku sengaja membuatnya. Jepitan itu hilang, kan? Jadi aku membuat yang baru. Dengan harapan, kenangan baru juga terbuat."

Yona menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunduk dalam sebelum memundurkan badannya. Hak benar. Hak selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Cengkramannya pada kain pakaian Hak menguat.

"Hak," Iris permata bertemu iris obsidian. "Aku akan memakainya dengan sepenuh hati. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak akan menghilangkannya. Terima kasih... Terima kasih, Hak."

Seulas senyum tulus, linangan air mata, rambut sebahu yang berkibar indah dibawa gerakan angin. Yona semakin mirip dewi pagi yang dibicarakan orang lampau.

"Aku memegang janjimu." Kekeh Hak, menepuk kepala Yona.

Keduanya saling tertawa kemudian. Bersumpah pada diri masing-masing untuk menjaga senyum itu.

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
